The Birthday Ball
by Daisycupcake811
Summary: It's Emma's thirtieth birthday and Charming decides that it's time his daughter have a celebration fit for a princess.


When he realized Emma was coming up on her thirtieth birthday, David decided that it was about time that a ball be thrown in her honor. The party wouldn't be as grand as it would have been if they were in the Enchanted Forest but one thing he had learned in the past year was that "Grand" wasn't really Emma's style. That didn't mean that the celebration didn't have to be perfect because it did.

Weeks before the event David got the whole town together and arranged everything. Granny and Red were in charge of the food, Belle and the dwarfs were procuring the party space and handling the decorations, He had even asked Blue and Tink about a dress for Emma. The last thing he needed was a gift for his baby girl.

"You forgot Killian" Snow pointed out as they went over the guest list after dinner one night. "I didn't forget I omitted him in purpose" David answered, glancing over the list again. Snow shook her head at her husband's antics. "He's coming and you'll get over it" she said firmly, adding the name to the list. "The pirate had better keep a respectful distance" he said under his breath. "There all done" Snow decided as she finished the list.

The day of the party was bright and beautiful. "Perfect day for a ball" David commented as he kissed his wife and poured a cup of coffee. "Yes it is...What did you do threaten the sky?" Snow asked teasingly as she put breakfast on the table. Emma came down the stairs a few minutes later still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She got herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "So are you excited for your party?" Snow asked conversationally. I think so...I've never had one before" Emma answered with a shrug. "A birthday?" David asked, confused as he looked over at his daughter. "I was a foster kid, it wasn't really a priority and I never stayed anywhere long enough to have people who would make a big deal out of it" Emma confessed as she kept her eyes trained on the contents of her coffee cup. She could practically feel the guilt radiating off of her parents.

Emma stared at the dress hanging up on the back of her door. "Its just fabric...you've killed a dragon and broke a curse, you can put on a dress" She muttered giving herself a pep talk. Henry and David were waiting for her downstairs. It took a little bit of struggling with the dress's laces and zippers, but eventually it was on properly and she was walking downstairs.

David turned when he heard Emma's footsteps. He knew he should say something but, he couldn't help but stare up in shock at his daughter never having expected to see her like this. Emma smoothed the skirts of her gown self-consciously before looking up. "Do I look pretty daddy?" She asked quietly. "You look beautiful princess" David assured her as he took her hand. "Don't let me fall" Emma warned as they walked out of the loft. "Never" David promised as they made their way across town to the library.

"You look beautiful your Highness" Grumpy complimented before opening the library doors and letting them inside. "Only you and your mother can get a compliment out of the dwarfs" David said with a smile, making Emma blush. The whole room's attention turned to to them as they descended the staircase. "Now, May I have this dance" David asked with a bow as he led Emma into the middle of the makeshift dance floor.

Emma smiled and took her father's hand, letting him guide her through the movements. " You're natural, just like your mother" David said smiling. "Well I have the best teacher" Emma said softly as she let her father spin her around. "Happy birthday, Baby girl" David said, kissing Emma's forehead when the music stopped and they broke apart.

"May I ask the Princess to dance?" Killian broke in as he walked over to them. David narrowed his eyes at the pirate and looked over and saw his daughter smiling. "Keep your hands where I can see them" he warned, letting his hand wander to the hilt of his sword. "I'll be on my best behavior sir" Killian promised before turning to Emma and offering his hand.

"So overprotective" Emma muttered, taking the offered hand as the next song started. "You're your father's only child his only daughter, what do expect Swan?" Killian asked with a smile. " You know, having you agree with him is not going to make him like you" Emma said as they danced. "Happy birthday, Love...I would kiss you, but well, your father is watching and I don't think he'd like that very much" Killian said once the dance ended.

"See she's fine, a perfectly respectable dance with a perfectly respectable partner" Snow said, kissing her husband and then leading him onto the floor for a dance.


End file.
